Evolution (episode)
An obsessed scientist arrives on the Enterprise to perform a once-in-a-lifetime experiment. Accidentally released nanites, however, threaten both it and the ship. (Season Premiere) Summary Wesley Crusher conducts an academic experiment in nanotechnology. In doing so, he unwittingly releases nanites that feed on the Enterprise's main computer. Through the course of events, the nanites evolve and become sentient, while obsessed scientist Paul Stubbs attempts to destroy them, resulting in a conflict between the nanites and the crew. Log Entries *Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366 Memorable Quotes "Captain, I have been inspecting the egg for the last 20 years. You may lay it when ready." : - Paul Stubbs to Captain Picard "You will never come up against a greater adversary than your own potential..." : - Paul Stubbs to Wesley Crusher Background information * Before this episode (but after Stardate 42976.1), Lt. Geordi La Forge was promoted to Lt. Commander and Lt. JG Worf was promoted to Lieutenant. Also, Gates McFadden returned to the series as Doctor Beverly Crusher after a one year absence. * This episode marks the first appearance of the new style of uniforms which would be used by the cast throughout the rest of the series' run. However you will still find that nameless cast will wear old style uniforms throught the 3rd season. * One can also notice that the exterior of the ship has been slightly beautified. i.e. it is more shiny. * This episode also marks the first appearance of the new opening-credits, featuring the typical "blue nebula" in which the camera enters in the first seconds of the opening-credits. Also the score was altered again, being the show's final version of the famous Star Trek theme. * The sickbay science lab is seen for the second time in this episode. It was modified slightly from its first appearance in . * The Egg seen in this episode is a re-use of the viral containment unit from . * Several scenes featuring Wesley's friends Eric and Annette were cut from the episode reducing their appearance to a cameo in the last scene of the episode, set in Ten Forward. * We get a first glimpse at one of the computer cores of the Enterprise-D here by means of the computer access room. * The reference to 2287 as the last time a starship experienced unexplained system failures may be an in-joke. It could be a reference to the bizzare system failures experienced by Scotty aboard the ''Enterprise''-A in , which was released in the same year this episode was broadcast. Links and references Guest Stars *Ken Jenkins as Paul Stubbs *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars *Mary McCusker as Nurse *Randal Patrick as Crewman *Amy O'Neill as Annette (uncredited) *Scott Grimes as Eric (uncredited) *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) Parts played by unknown performers *Alfonse Pacelli *Hoy References 2287; 2346; 2348; A; advanced genetics; America; aquarium; astrophysics; band music; baseball; Beth Delta I; Beth Delta system; binary language; binary star system; biography; Borg cube; Branca, Ralph; Cell (biology); champagne; chess; computer access room; Computer core; Crusher, Jack; Dakar; Dark, Alvin; diagnostic; Diffraction polarimetery scan; Earth; The Egg; electromagnetic scanner; environmental control; evasive maneuvers; fast food; food slot; ; Frankenstein; gamma radiation; gamma pulse generator; genetics; German language; gigabyte; Gulliver's Travels; Humpty Dumpty; inertial dampener; Kavis Alpha IV; Kavis Alpha sector; Kavis Alpha system; Leutscher virus; Lilliputian; linear memory crystal; Lockman, Whitney; mosquito; nanite; Nanotechnology; neural net; neutrino; New Manhattan; neutronium; neutron star; nitrogen oxide; Old Faithful; rain; red giant; Science laboratory; Senegal; Sousa, John Philip; The Stars and Stripes Forever; Thomson, Bobby; trap; universal translator; Wunderkind |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die Macht der Naniten es:Evolution nl:Evolution